Your fake boyfriend's sister
by TuffKat19
Summary: Before you chance a glance at the stranger snoring next to you in the bed, your eyes catch a movement in the other end of the room. A blonde girl is standing in the doorway. Her mouth is slightly agape as she looks at you like she didn't expect to find you there. Her stare also makes you think you should pull the sheets up to cover your exposed body. Brittany/Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold November night in the middle of New York City. You were standing outside a filthy nightclub with a cigarette in one hand and a Mojito in the other. The rain was pouring while yellow cabs were driving passed you on the street. The loud techno music was blaring from inside and the mixed smell of alcohol and smoke made your head spin nauseously. A guy was standing close, facing you. You were talking and you remember that you liked his hair. It was curly, wild and blonde.

You'd had a few drinks and your mouth was going without you really realizing what you were saying. It happens to you a lot. Your filter is usually pretty non-existent. But under the influence of alcohol, it seems to disappear completely. You don't really know how you got into the topic. Somehow you managed to blurt out that you were gay, something you would never admit to while being sober. No one knows you're gay, so the smart-level of you blurting it to a total stranger at a club in the middle of New York City on a Friday night is not very high.

You should probably consider yourself lucky, that the guy with the nice hair also turned out to be gay, _and_ drunk enough to admit to his own homosexuality. But he did _not_ forget to inform you that "it's a secret" and that you had to keep quiet about it. You promised to keep his secret as long as he also kept yours. Somehow you ended up becoming something of drunken lovers after the gay stranger comes up with the brilliant idea of you two fake-dating to mislead your friends and family and make them think you're both straight as a rope dancer's rope. Somehow, you also ended up following this gay stranger home, because you were tired and he lived close by, and then you collapsed onto his bed after removing your too tight dress and your too high heels.

When you wake up the next morning in a king sized bed wearing only red lace underwear and your black hair splayed wildly across a soft white pillow, you obviously jump to the worst conclusion. You went home with someone last night and you had sex with them.

But before you look over at the person snoring next to you to find out how good you managed to score, your eyes catch another movement in the other end of the room.

A blonde girl wearing black yoga pants and a sports bra is standing in the doorway with a pair of white headphones in her ears connected to an iPod in her hand. Your eyes also take notice of the way her sports bra isn't covered with any form of shirt and the way her chest rises up and down with her rapid breathing distracts you enough from the slight panic you're feeling upon your discovery of the girl. Her mouth is slightly agape as she looks at you like she didn't expect to find you there, in this bed this Saturday morning. She also looks at you like you maybe should pull the sheets up to cover your own exposed body.

The snoring suddenly stops abruptly and the person next to you quickly sits up looking utterly confused and kind of in pain. His hair stands on ends and your brain starts to slowly connect the dots when your bed partner riffles a hand through his curly wild hair.

The realization slowly dawns on you that you didn't have sex with anyone last night. You went home with a male gay stranger and fell into a deep sleep in his bed with most of your clothes next to you on the floor and you start to realize how this might look for the blonde girl standing in the doorway.

As if reading your mind, someone utters a swift, "Well, this is awkward."

Your brain is too slow to catch exactly where the sound comes from, but you're lucky to already be looking at the blonde girl's lips to know that it was her mouth forming those words.

Then you realize what she said and your cheeks grow insanely hot while the gay guy next to you keeps one hand in his hair while he rubs his eyes with the other.

"Where _am_ I?" the guy asks in a moaning whisper and you quickly whip your head over to him, a little too fast for your hangover brain, but your panic drowns out the headache.

You're a bit astonished and dazed by his words. "Wait, _you_ don't live here?" you ask the guy with a slight quiver to your voice as you dart your eyes between the gay guy and the hot blonde. Your voice is raspy and your headache only intensifies after you've spoken.

You hear a giggle and your cheeks grow even warmer as you look at the girl crossing her arms across her chest.

As if you weren't there and didn't just ask a question, the girl looks over at your bed partner. "Jeremy, we're meeting dad for brunch in half an hour. You can bring the _hottie_ if you want but I think dad would like to know in advance before you bring over any guests." She pauses, and with a shrug of her shoulder she adds, "You know how he is."

As the blonde girl turns around and closes the door behind her, _random stranger_ is falling back against the mattress with a loud thud.

You don't know what to be more confused about. The fact that the guy you went home with might not even live here, or the fact that the blonde and him might share a dad_, or_ the fact that the blonde referred to you as a _hottie_.

You decide that the latter is what's most important so you look at the door and try with your stare to get the blonde to come back and explain to you if she really thought of you as a hottie or if she was just being silly.

It doesn't work and instead you're stuck in a dark bedroom with a groaning gay man.

You keep referring to him as a _gay_ man in your head because you find it rather amusing that you, a gay girl, is laying in bed with a gay guy, in only your underwear.

"Do you want to come to brunch?"

Out of all the things you could imagine him saying at this point, that sentence was probably the least expected. Your instant reaction is to shake your head 'no' with an embarrassing smile. The only thing you want to do right now is go home. He looks understanding as he throws the covers off his half naked body and rolls out of bed.

As you pull the covers off your body and begin the search for your clothes from last night, the gay guy takes the opportunity to politely introduce himself to you again.

"I'm Jeremy, by the way." He looks at you sheepishly from the other side of the room and you give him a smile in return. "I think we exchanged names last night, but I can't remember yours."

You take no offense even though his face tells you that you should.

"I'm Santana," you offer instead and he smiles brightly.

"_Oh_, one more thing…" He ruffles his curly hair again and you start to think it's one of his bad habits. "Are we dating?" He asks it so nonchalantly that you almost want to laugh, but you hold back a smile and shrug your shoulders.

You remember talking about fake dating last night and you must admit that it sounded like a better plan then with a few alcoholic drinks in your body and with less daylight. But you'll also admit that it doesn't sound like a completely stupid idea now either.

"So, you're not out?" you ask, just to clarify both of your situations.

Jeremy shakes his head with a guilty expression and it's almost like looking into a mirror and seeing your own personal emotions.

"Me neither," you say quickly to ease the tension and he screws his mouth up to the side.

"My parents are pretty close-minded," he tells you as an explanation and you roll your eyes as you mumble out a quiet 'same here'.

"So, we're dating?" he asks again and this time you answer 'yes' without hesitation.

Jeremy turns around to open the door to the bedroom but before he opens it the whole way, he quickly closes it again, and turns back to you.

"Should we have any rules?" He bites his lip uncertainly.

You shrug a shoulder, "Probably." Jeremy chews his lips and then pulls out a phone from his jean's pocket.

"I'll take your number, and then we can talk and figure out all the details like later tonight or something."

You agree with a nod to your head quickly as you punch your number into his phone.

"All set," you say as you give the phone back.

"This is crazy," Jeremy says with a nervous laugh and you bite your lip as you quietly agree.

You think you'll probably regret this decision later but it's not like it's too late to back down. You haven't set any rules yet and if you change your mind you could always just ignore his call and act like last night and this morning never existed.

You and Jeremy share one more nervous laugh before you begin the trip down the stairs.

As you get a glimpse of a front door and a flash of golden locks running past it, you suddenly remember one of the questions that popped up before.

You halt Jeremy by tugging roughly at his shirt and he stumbles back a bit and you kind of want to apologize because you didn't mean to be so rough.

Instead you lean into his ear and whisper harshly, "So do you live here?"

He chuckles before shaking his head amusingly. "I do," he whispers back. "I share this house with my sister, Brittany, who came in earlier. She's 23, two years older than me, and -"

Before he can continue the sentence, Brittany appears at the bottom of the stairs, curiously looking up at you.

Apparently she misinterpreted you and Jeremy's position as something intimate, as she amusedly calls,

"Love birds, hurry up!"

You quickly fumble down the stairs behind Jeremy and he leads you down to the front door.

"_So_…" Brittany's smirking at you as you pull your high heels on and you try to act like her stare isn't making you uncomfortable. "_Who_ are you?"'

You open your mouth to answer but quickly shut it again when you can't find a good enough explanation.

You're just about to answer something stupid when Jeremy jumps to your rescue.

"She's S-santana," he says rather hesitantly and you smile to encourage him. "She's my, um, my… _girlfriend_." He rushes out the last word in a whisper. You nudge his arm and he clears his throat, "She's my girlfriend," he says again, more certainly.

You chance a glance at Brittany as you strain your lips into a confident smile but as your eyes land upon her face; your smile turns into a less confident grimace.

She's smirking at you like she doesn't believe her brother's words to any extent. Or she just finds it extremely amusing that her brother has a girlfriend.

"M-hm, I see," is the only words that Brittany gives you. Jeremy fleets his eyes around the room nervously as you finish putting your shoes on and you find the whole situation extremely uncomfortable.

"So, _Santana_," The way she says your name is almost making your chest flutter but you swallow quickly and dart your eyes away from her stare. "Are you coming to brunch?"

Jeremy is quick to explain to Brittany that you need to get home, but maybe another time.

You meet Brittany's eyes again and this time you can't help your stomach from doing a summersault.

"Aw, come on. I'm sure dad would love to meet my brother's new girlfriend." She's pouting with her lower lip and you try your hardest to look away but you can't. "And I sure would like to get to know you better." She tilts her head down and her eyes are so blue. You want to get to know her too, so much.

"Y-yeah, okay."

You ignore Jeremy's confused eyes that are boring into the side of your face as you casually pull your arms through your jacket.

Next thing you know, you're sitting in Brittany's car next to Jeremy on your way to a brunch with their dad.

This quickly became so much more serious than what it should've been.

_Damn_ her pout and _damn_ your weak body.

**Tell me if you're interested in reading more. Should I continue with this idea? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"And who are you?"

"_Dad_!"

"What Jeremy? There's a stranger in my home, can't I ask who it is? What if she's a burglar, or worse, a rapist?"

"No offense, dad, but if she was a rapist I don't think that you would be her first choice of victim."

"What do you mean, Brittany? Are you saying your dad is an ugly old man?"

"_Dad_!"

"What Jeremy!?"

Jeremy points to you with a nervous smile, "…This is my girlfriend."

A long and painful silence settles in the room as Jeremy's and Brittany's dad looks wide-eyed between you and your blushing boyfriend.

You don't dare to move at all except for your eyes that quickly dart over to look at Brittany. She's wearing her trademark smirk. You've only known her for an hour but you feel like she does it a lot.

She meets your gaze and without any warning she winks at you. It's one of those really slow and playful winks and you feel your knees weaken. You quickly grab Jeremy's jacket for support.

"You have a _girlfriend_?"

Jeremy takes your hand that you gripped his jacket with and intertwines your fingers together. He has a big and strong hand and you feel safe holding it.

You don't know why you do it, but you look over at Brittany again. This time she's not smirking, she just looks at Jeremy with an intense gaze. You frown before you feel the grip tighten around your hand.

"Her name's Santana." Jeremy gives you a look and you quickly dart your free hand out towards their father.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." You're not very good with manners and being polite and you've never been good in meeting-the-parents situations. But you know you're supposed to shake hands, and act like you actually enjoy meeting them.

"Ho–why… What?" His whole face radiates 'confused' and your hand is still limply hanging in the air between you because he hasn't shaken it yet. You feel like you should take your hand back but you want to give him a few more seconds to come around before you pull it back like an idiot.

Jeremy doesn't say anything and you're silently begging him to open his mouth. Maybe tell his dad to shake your hand. Or say something, anything really.

"Well, okay." Jeremy's dad shrugs his shoulders. "Hi, my name's Rufus."

And he takes your hand and he shakes it. And you're so relieved you let out a small laugh.

**OoOo**

You find out a few minutes later, that "brunch with dad" means not only their dad, but with their aunt and their four cousins too, but you actually find yourself kind of relieved that it won't be an awkward and quiet brunch with only their dad.

You shake their aunt's hand, it's strong and warm. Her name is Jen. She's blonde and young and bubbly and reminds you a little bit of Brittany. You instantly like her. And when Rufus tells everyone to sit down before the food gets cold and their aunt rolls her eyes behind his back, you like her even more. She seems carefree and fun.

She has dressed her kids in colorful clothes and they're all running around barefoot. You usually don't like children but you can't help but find these ones cute.

Before brunch can start, Rufus insists they should all say a prayer. Jen tells him that he can do whatever he wants. And then she starts passing around eggs and bacon to her four kids. She asks if you want some orange juice and you can see Rufus at the other end of the table rolling his eyes.

"Yes, please," you smile before she starts pouring.

You sat down on the bench next to Jeremy on one side of the table and opposite you are their four cousins. They keep looking at you weirdly and you try to smile at them but you don't know if your smile really looks like a smile, or if it's just more of a terrified grimace. You feel kind of awkward and in the middle of everything, as if you're intruding on their family time. And you feel even worse because you're not even Jeremy's real girlfriend. You're just pretending and you don't really even know him.

You met him last night for crying out loud.

Brittany slides in next to you and she accidently brushes your shoulder as she sits down.

"Oups, sorry," she whispers and it's so cute that you can't help but smile at her in response. The fact that she even apologized for brushing your shoulder is adorable.

"So, Brittany, when are we meeting the boyfriend?" Rufus crosses his arms and puts his elbows on the table.

You glance over at Brittany from the corner of your eye and you can see how her cheeks brighten.

"Oh, yeah!" Jen snaps her head in Brittany's direction and smiles at her warmly. "What was his name again? Adam…?"

"Anton," Brittany corrects while looking down at the table. "And I don't know when you can meet him; our relationship is pretty new…"

Rufus shrugs and looks over at you. "So?" He smiles a crooked smile and glances at Jeremy. "Their relationship is even newer."

You feel like shrinking through the floor and never arise.

You feel disappointed about Brittany's boyfriend. And you instantly feel lame after realizing you're disappointed.

You know it can't happen. You're going out with her brother. But it would just have made everything so much better if Brittany didn't have a boyfriend, or wasn't straight.

"Maybe someday," Brittany mumbles and Jen is smart enough to change the subject before Brittany can get even more embarrassed.

Rufus talks through the entire brunch, while Jen keeps rolling her eyes and coming with hilariously snappy comments when Rufus is being grumpy and closed-minded.

Nobody asks any questions about how you and Jeremy met and you're so relieved. You think it's because Rufus is too self-absorbed to actually care about how you met. And you think Jen just don't want to put you on the spot with so many people around. She seems like that kind of person.

**OoOo**

When brunch is finally over, Jeremy suggests you sit down, talk everything through and make up some rules. You agree that it would be to your advantage.

You end up at a coffee shop a few hours later and like the good and traditional boyfriend he is, he pays for your coffee. You take a seat outside where you can watch the sun go down beyond the orange horizon.

Jeremy crosses one leg over the other as he puts on his bright pink sunglasses and you think to yourself that he needs to be more subtle about his gayness if this idea is going to work. You can't understand how someone can seem so gay and still successfully be hiding in the closet.

He takes a sip from his caramel latte before looking over at you, "So, what do you think so far?"

You quirk your lips into a smile, "I think we're making a cute couple."

Jeremy snorts at your sarcasm but you can detect a genuine smile underneath that smirk.

"Do you still want to do this?" His question is honest and he gives you a chance to back out. As much as today has been filled with awkward and uncomfortable situations, you've enjoyed it. You enjoy his company; you think you might actually like him, platonically, of course. He's funny, and he reminds you a lot of yourself. He's witty and he understands your jokes. And he doesn't take offense when you offend him. If you were both straight, he would've been your perfect match. You think he might be your long lost brother.

You also understand that he by some means needs you. Meeting his dad made you realize that. And you know your parents are the same way. You need each other.

Your mom would be so happy if you finally brought someone home for her to meet. And Jeremy is a mother's dream. He's sweet and cute. Your mom would love him.

"Definitely," you say and quickly fire off the same question to him. "Do you?"

"I do," he says with a smile. He takes a sip from his coffee and winks at you. "You're cool."

**OoOo**

As you're lying on your couch watching the latest episode of 'orphan black' that same night, your phone starts ringing.

First you don't plan on answering. It's not a number you recognize and you're tired of people calling who want to sell you cheap phone subscriptions. But after the third ring, you get tired of hearing that annoying whistle so you pick it up and press the green button.

"Hello?" you say, a bit angrily but you don't really care.

"_Hi? It's Brittany_."

You jump up from the couch like you got stung by a bee. You quickly straighten out your shirt and run a hand through your hair, you know, just in case she could see you through the phone.

"Oh, hi… there." You close your eyes hard and press your hand to your forehead. _Smooth_.

There's a rustling on the other end before her voice comes back, "_I'm sorry. Were you sleeping_?"

You clear your throat and shake your head. "No, I was just watching some TV."

"_Okay, cool_."

You swallow thickly and hum in agreement.

"_So, anyway_," she chirps. "_You free tomorrow_?"

"Yes," you say quickly, not realizing how desperate it sounded, until you hear a sweet giggle.

You don't even question her intentions, but she tells you anyway.

"_I just want to get to know the girl who managed to tie down my little brother_" she says and you can hear the sarcasm in her voice and you just know that she's smirking.

You snort. It's a bit unattractive but you hope she didn't hear it.

"Okay, sure." You smile stupidly and you're happy you're speaking on the phone so she can't see your face.

"_Cool, we're going shopping then_," she says firmly, as if you don't have a choice. You don't want to have a choice though. You'll do anything she says.

You bite your lip and scratch your neck awkwardly with your free hand.

"Okay, sure."

There's a rustling again, "_Come to our house tomorrow morning and then we can drive together to the shopping mall_."

"Okay, sure," you say again, now realizing you've said it three times in a row.

You can hear that giggle again and something flutters in your chest.

You bite your lip as she says bye and you tell her to take care.

**OoOo**

"Gum?"

You turn your head towards Brittany and she's holding out her hand, offering you some gum. It's one of those big red gums you buy in candy stores that looks like a strawberry and you bite your lower lip to hide a smile.

She needs to stop being cute.

You enter the shopping mall and you're instantly hit by the warm air. You zip down your jacket and look around; searching for a place you can buy coffee. It's still pretty early and you haven't had breakfast. And by breakfast you mean coffee. Because you can't eat anything in the morning.

You find a coffee shop in a corner of the mall and you turn to tell Brittany you need to go there but then you see Brittany smiling at an old woman holding a small puppy. You roll your eyes when the woman smiles back and Brittany asks if she can pet it.

You stand behind Brittany, watching her petting the dog while having a conversation with the owner.

"How old is he?"

The woman takes the question as an invitation to tell Brittany about the dog's entire life story. You switch your weight to your other hip while trying not to fall asleep standing up.

After a few minutes of petting and talking, Brittany says good bye and starts walking away. You quickly follow but you have to jog a bit to keep her pace.

"Such a cute dog," Brittany says fondly and you look at her from the corner of your eye.

"Yeah… sure." You're not a big fan of animals in general. You don't mind them but you like them to keep a fair distance from you. Animals don't usually like you, and the feeling is mutual.

Brittany softly pats the back of your hand with her hand and then points to a clothing store. "We can go in there, they have cool clothes."

You feel your chest flutter from the swift touch but you choose to ignore it. You can't develop a crush on Brittany. You just can't. You always choose the most unavailable girls to fall in love with. You don't want to have another hopeless crush on a taken straight girl.

"I think I need some coffee before we start," you tell her and when she smirks at you, you feel your cheeks grow warm. You want to tell her to stop smirking, because it makes you nervous. But saying that might actually make her smirk even more so you resist the urge of saying anything. Instead you shrug a shoulder and pop your gum. "I can't function without coffee."

Brittany smiles and before she starts walking, she sneaks her hand in between your arm and your waist, unintentionally touching the skin on your hip between your shirt and your jeans. She takes a grip around your elbow and interlinks your arms together.

Your shoulders bump together and it takes a second for you to figure out how to walk properly.

You sit down on one of the tables after ordering coffee for you and hot chocolate for Brittany. She insisted on paying but you managed to sneak your card to the cashier before she found her money. It earned you a frown and a poke in the hip and it was totally worth it.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Really?" you quirk an eyebrow at her. "This is your way of getting to know me?"

"Why, what's wrong with that question?" She meets your gaze and you shrug your shoulder.

"It's lame."

"Oh, okay, _Princess_." Brittany rolls her eyes at you playfully. "When did you lose your virginity?"

You almost choke on your gum but you manage to catch the gum with your tongue before it can happen.

"Too much?" Brittany smirks and you can't help but smile back.

"I can tell you if you must know…" you say and Brittany breaths out a small laugh. You find it very cute and you can't help but let your lips form a lopsided grin. But when Brittany squints her eyes at you questioningly, you realize you're just sitting there smiling at her.

You clear your throat and look down into your lap but you can see that she's smirking from the corner of your eye.

"I was seventeen," you say quickly, just to distract her from thinking you were smiling at her like a creep. Which you were, but you don't want her to think that.

"M-hm," she hums. She puts her elbow on the table and rests her head in the palm of her hand. You look down into your cup of coffee because her gaze is getting too intense.

You feel something hit your foot underneath the table and when you look up into her face, she's quirking her eyebrows at you. "Well, continue!" You laugh at her impatience and curiosity.

"You only asked when," you say and she rolls her eyes.

"It was just an opening question; you're supposed to tell me the whole story." Brittany tells you matter-of-factly and you bite your lip.

"Okay, okay. Sorry!" You put your hands up in defense as if begging for mercy and Brittany shakes her head while rolling her eyes again.

"So who was it with?"

"His name was Christian," you begin and Brittany hangs on to your every word. You don't think anyone's ever been this interested in anything you've ever had to say.

"Was he hot?" Brittany grins and you can't help but shake your head at her questions.

"Actually, he was kind of ugly," you laugh and she raises her eyebrows.

"Sometimes, the ugliest are the best between the sheets," she says and you feel your cheeks grow hotter and hotter for every second you're with her.

"That wasn't the case here though," you say, wrinkling your nose. "It was pretty bad."

Brittany pouts her lips and shrugs a shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, my first time was pretty horrible too."

You smile at her words and she grins back.

You keep staring at each other and you don't want to look away, even though you probably should.

Suddenly your phone chimes and you're kind of thankful for the interruption. You pick it up from your pocket and see that it's from Jeremy.

_Are you surviving or do you need saving?_

You smirk at his text; it's sweet that he cares. When you got to their house earlier, he was in the kitchen making breakfast. You kissed his cheek because Brittany was looking at you and you feel like that's what you do if you find your boyfriend cooking breakfast. He warned Brittany that if she'll hurt you, he'll take away all her One Tree Hill dvd's. Brittany gasped and playfully hit his arm while saying "You wouldn't do that!" and you loved watching them interact. They have a really awesome relationship that you envy a lot. You think Jeremy's actually nervous though about you hanging out with his sister. You decide to joke with him a bit and you send a playful text back, though not far from the truth.

_It's fine. Your sister's hot_

"Is it my brother?"

You look up from your phone to see Brittany rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," you answer, not really sure what to say.

"I don't understand how you can be with him, he's so annoying." You know she's joking, there's a glint in her eye, but you also feel like she's half serious about the question.

"He's nice," you say, realizing that you maybe should've said something more romantic since he's your boyfriend after all.

Brittany smirks again, "He can be sweet, but he's mostly just annoying."

You purse your lips, feeling uncomfortable talking about him with his sister.

Brittany must've sensed your uneasiness because she stands up and motions with her hand for you to do the same. "Come on gorgeous, let's try out some clothes."

You almost trip and hit your nose on the table on your way up but she saves you last second, taking a steady grip around your waist, holding you up.

Brittany giggles and straightens out your jacket for you, "Falling for me already?"

You barely manage a smile as she lets go of you and turns around in the direction of the clothing store she was pointing at earlier.

You take a deep but shaky breath and follow suit.

**OoOo**

Um, hi. I didn't realize so many actually followed and favorited and reviewed the story until like a week ago haha. But yeah, this was the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed. And the next chapter will probably be up faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She drags you to the clothing store she was pointing at earlier. It's a somewhat dark room with loud music. The clothes seem to be pretty hipster. There are long sets of dark skinny jeans, colorful dresses and different types of hats. You find yourself looking through a row of light blue jeans jackets while Brittany takes off towards the other end of the store.

After picking out one that you like, you turn around to search for Brittany. You find her in front of a mirror, holding up a dress in front of her body.

You think it'd look magical on her but she scrunches her face up in a disliking grimace and puts the dress back to search for a new one.

You stand behind her awkwardly, holding the jacket tight to your body.

You stare at her back for a while, realizing how you never finished your conversation at the coffee place.

"You never told me your story," you say randomly, making her turn around to look at you questioningly.

"Huh?" She's wrinkling her nose and annoyingly you think it's cute.

"How you lost your virginity," you explain further and her face relaxes into an understanding smile.

She turns around again to search through more clothes and you have to strain your neck to hear what she says over the music. She pops her lips as she mumbles out a short "nope".

You roll your eyes. Of course she's not going to tell you. She makes you spill all of your beans while she's just gonna keep her story all to herself. Lame.

"You didn't really say that much about it anyway. Only your age, his name and how shitty he was." She's mumbling into the stand of colorful clothes and you almost can't hear what she says.

You arch your eyebrow at Brittany's back.

"So how much more do I need to tell you until you tell me your story?" You're challenging her with a raised eyebrow and when she turns around and gives you her usual smirk, you can't help but let your lips form into a playful smile too.

Brittany keeps looking at your face, smirk still in place. You begin to feel uneasy under her gaze but it also makes your chest flutter and your heart beat a little bit faster. She opens her mouth before quickly closing it again, and you hang on to every movement, waiting for her to tell you what to do.

Then she crosses her arms over her chest and says, "You need to tell me your favorite color."

You exhale the breath you were subconsciously holding and you can't believe this girl.

You want to laugh but you think she's being serious.

"I don't have one," you say instead as you cross your arms over your chest too, mirroring her position.

Brittany squints her eyes at you, as if she's trying to see if you're telling the truth or not.

"Bullshit," she says after a beat and you arch your eyebrows, challenging her again. She shakes her head, "Everyone has a favorite color."

"Okay, then." You're just about to reveal your favorite color when she interrupts you by holding up a finger.

"And don't say rainbow!"

You snort and you scold yourself for making such an unattractive sound but you can't help yourself around her.

"Wasn't going to," you singsong and Brittany just keeps looking at you, waiting for your truthful answer.

You take a deep breath and then put your hands up in surrender.

"It's pink."

A loud laugh erupts from your blonde friend's mouth and you stare at her like you can't believe she's laughing at you.

"Why is that funny?" You ask but Brittany just keeps chuckling at you.

When she calms down and you're still looking her waiting for an answer, she shrugs one shoulder and runs a hand through her hair. "Just wasn't expecting it," she explains while still smiling.

You huff but you're really not offended. If anything, you're proud that you got her to laugh.

"Come on," Brittany grabs you by the arm as if she needs to make sure you really come with her. As if you wouldn't follow her on your own accord anyway. "Let's go see a movie."

You're wrinkling your forehead as you leave the jacket on a stand next to you, you can buy that later. You bite your lip, "um, what movie?"

"Whatever movie you want," she says as she turns her head back to look at you. "I really want to see Frozen though."

You're a bit taken back by her choice of activity but you won't complain.

But as much as you'd love to be stuck in a dark room next to Brittany, you're not sure it's a good idea.

"_Wait_," you quickly whip your head towards Brittany and halt her quick steps by yanking at her arm. "You haven't seen Frozen?"

Brittany only quirks an eyebrow at you as you keep staring at her astonished.

You try to form a sentence that won't make her see you as a total nerd, but also makes her realize that the movie is a must-see.

"You kiddin' me?"

Out of all the sentences you could've said, that might not have been the smartest and less nerdy. But at this point, you don't really care.

"It's like the best movie of the year," you state and Brittany just keeps looking at you like she doesn't know what you're talking about. "We have to see it now, I'll watch it again, you _have_ to see it."

Brittany slowly starts to crack a smile, and after a few seconds, she laughs loudly.

"I can't believe you actually believed that."

You furrow your eyebrows as she keeps laughing.

"Of course I've seen Frozen, who hasn't?" Brittany looks at you like you're the most gullible person on earth and you feel your cheeks heat up instantly.

"Funny," you deadpan.

Brittany shrugs, "it was only a test, now I know we can be friends."

You feel your heart flutter at her words. You're her friend. Even though it's only because you like the same movie, you feel flattered.

"Actually," Brittany taps your shoulder and starts walking again. "I really want to watch Spider-Man."

You exhale a breath you didn't realize you were holding and nod your head, "Spider-Man it is."

You gaze at her from the corner of your eye and you can see that a smile is forming on her lips.

"You're making a very cute nerd," she says swiftly as she winks at you. You almost lose your breath just by watching that wink and hearing those words but you bring yourself together and give her a teasing smile back, like her words didn't affect you at all.

"Thanks."

**OoOo**

You get your tickets to the Spider-Man movie and this time Brittany manages to pay before you get your card up. She smiles smugly and you can't help but roll your eyes playfully.

"You can choose our seats," Brittany whispers in your ear as soon as you enter the theater.

You point at the end row and Brittany smiles smugly as you make your way over there.

As you sit down in the middle of the row, Brittany leans into your side. She glances down to your lips before she meets your gaze. "You know, if you weren't already dating my brother, I'd think your intentions of picking these seats were to get your mack on." Her breath tickles your skin and you feel an involuntary shudder through your body.

You lick your lips as you look into her eyes. "N-no-"

You don't have time to finish the sentence before Brittany cracks a smile and winks at you.

"I'm joking with you, babe."

She bumps her shoulder against your own and the butterflies in your stomach only intensify.

You can't stand her.

But in a good way. It's like she's intoxicating. She's dangerous but you can't get enough of her.

Throughout the movie, she keeps whispering funny comments in your ear. She sits close, almost leaning into you the whole time. Her words make you laugh and her presence makes your head spin and you know for sure you're attracted to her.

You love the way her nose scrunches up when she doesn't understand the plot, or when a character says something weird. You keep watching the few freckles on her nose, and the way her blue eyes watch the screen with excitement.

You watch the way her mouth forms words, and the way her lips curl up whenever she looks over at you.

When the movie is over, she offers to drive you home again. You feel like this whole day has been like a date but you've enjoyed it. And you'll love to have more days like these with her.

Before she drops you off at your dorm room, she leans in for a hug. You're both still wearing seatbelts and it's awkward but she still manages to take your breath away. You catch yourself smelling her neck and you cough lamely to try to cover it up. She smells nice though. Really nice. Before she leans away completely, she kisses your cheek. Her lips barely graze your skin but you still feel your whole face tingling as you leave her car.

**OoOo**

Monday morning comes way too fast and you wake up feeling hung-over even though you didn't drink anything since Friday.

You text Jeremy, asking if he's up for some breakfast at Starbucks. He texts back immediately telling you he'll kill for a coffee. You feel like you're not the only one having a bad first impression of this Monday.

You order your coffee and sit down outside where the chairs are set up in a line against the wall. It doesn't take long until Jeremy emerges from the coffee shop too and waves at you as he gets closer.

"Hey girlfriend," Jeremy says in the gayest way ever and you can't hold back your laughter.

"How do people still think you're a heterosexual?" You ask as he sits down next to you while shrugging his shoulders.

"Obviously it's not because I'm so macho," he says with a wink.

You roll your eyes smiling, "Obviously."

Jeremy takes a sip from his coffee and looks at you more seriously, "Honestly, I think it's because girls love me and people think I'm sleeping with them."

You bob your head up and down, understanding how that could work.

There's something you've been wondering for a while but have yet to ask. You know his dad is closed-minded and Jeremy doesn't want Rufus to know he's gay. But what about his friends? Do they know?

"How closeted are you?" You watch as he arches his eyebrows, but you don't explain further because you know he understands.

He runs a hand through his curly locks and looks at you. "Pretty closeted." You keep looking at the side of his face as he turns his head towards the entrance of the coffee shop. "Only two people know."

"In the entire world?" you ask and he gives you a fleeting smile.

"Yep," he takes a deep breath, "you and my friend Quinn."

You bite your lip, "Have you been fake-dating her too?"

You try getting him to smile because you don't feel like taking the conversation too deep. You don't think Jeremy wants to go too deep either.

"Nope, that's only you," he winks and you weirdly feel a little special.

You smile at each other and you feel like you have this kind of mutual connection with each other. It's like you understand him even though you've only known him for a couple of days. You think you could probably just look at him and he'll understand what you mean. Like a soul mate, a platonic soul mate.

"What about you?" Jeremy rests his cheek in the palm of his hand. "How closeted are you?"

You look down at the table, drawing an invincible pattern on the surface with your fingertip.

"Nobody knows," you mumble.

As if sensing your awkwardness, he reaches his hand out and pats your hand on the table. "That's okay," he says and if it was anyone else, you wouldn't feel very reassured, but you think he really means what he says. That it's okay. He understands.

Jeremy quickly leans back against his seat again and starts searching through his jacket's pocket. After a few seconds he hauls up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and you arch your eyebrow as he lights one up and inhales his first draw.

When you keep looking at him like he's doing something wrong, he reaches the package towards you and offers you a cigarette too.

You shake your head, "Smoking is bad for you," you say, as if reading off an advertisement about lung cancer.

He huffs and pulls the cigarettes back.

"You were smoking outside that night club," he reminds you but you only roll your eyes at his try to defend his actions.

"I only smoke at parties," you say, matter-of-factly. "Or clubs," you add, just to be clear.

It's Jeremy's turn to roll his eyes. And then he takes one more draw.

"We'll all die someday anyway," he states as if it doesn't matter.

You cross one leg over the other and smile smugly, "And you'll die twenty years before everyone else your age."

"Piss off," he says through a half smile and you can't help but breathe out a laugh.

You resolve to let him decide for himself how to treat his lungs and so you change the subject back to his friend.

"So, what's Quinn like?" You ask. You kind of want to know what made him choose her, out of everyone.

Jeremy shrugs as he inhales the last draw of his cigarette and puts it out in the ashtray. "She's blonde, very kind," he pauses, as if trying to find one last fitting word, and then he nods his head subtly, "and very hot."

You wiggle your eyebrows and Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Don't even think about it," he warns trough a smile.

"I wasn't," you say but continue to wiggle your eyebrows. "When can I meet her?"

Jeremy laughs, "Probably soon." He looks over at you with a genuine smile. "I don't need to introduce you as my girlfriend to her though."

"Yeah," you hum in recognition. "That'll be nice."

You sit quietly for a while, just enjoying the morning sun in the otherwise cold air.

You're supposed to be in school in a few hours, so you still have some time to kill.

You're in the psychology program and it's quite an ambitious school but you just had an exam so right now it's mostly just lectures to attend and not so much studying that needs to be done. And it's not like you'd do more than necessary.

"Do you have class today?" You ask Jeremy as he sips on his black coffee.

You remember him mentioning college in the car to the brunch in a conversation with Brittany.

"Nope," he smiles. "But I do have to go to the library to finish a project I'm working on."

A cold breeze hits your face and Jeremy quickly zips up his jacket as you shudder in complaint.

"What kind of project?" You feel like you should know this about your boyfriend.

"A music thingy," he says. "We're making our own vocals to famous beats." Jeremy then rolls his eyes and chances a glance at you. "I'm still trying to find some beats."

You smile, knowing the feeling of getting stuck somewhere in a project.

"So you're in the music program?" You're kind of impressed, and also a bit jealous. You wanted to attend a music school in California but your dad wouldn't let you. Or you did make the final choice but he threatened to let you pay the whole tuition yourself and simultaneously cut off your relationship. He can be quite dramatic. You don't even think he would last a week without calling you.

Jeremy nods his head, "What school are you in?"

You tell the name of your school and he raises his eyebrows.

"That's not far from ours," he states and you look at him quizzically.

"Ours?"

Jeremy runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah, me and Brittany's."

You gulp, suddenly feeling your heart rate pick up.

"You go to the same school?" You say, a bit teasingly, trying to make it seem like your heart doesn't start beating faster every time you hear that name.

He rolls his eyes, but nods his head again. "Yeah, but she's in the dance program."

Your mind quickly makes up images of Brittany dancing and you have to shake your head to rid yourself of the internal struggle to keep yourself out of the gutter.

"So do you live in a dorm room?"

You clear your throat and readjust yourself in your seat. "Y-yeah," you stutter. "Dorm room."

"Fancy," he winks, and you snort.

"It works," you say. "It's more of an apartment I share with two others."

Jeremy lights up and wiggles his eyebrows. "I'll have to meet your roomies!"

You roll your eyes, "yeah, someday."

**OoOo**

You're sitting in class, drawing weird creatures on a paper. It's only after a few minutes that you realize you just drew a pair of thick sunglasses over the part of the paper where your professor wrote about your upcoming assignment and now you don't know what to do. Though you guess you could just copy someone in your class later.

As your professor starts showing a PowerPoint about famous psychologists, your phone chimes quietly in your pocket. You pick it up and see a text from Brittany. You saved her phone number immediately after she called you on Saturday night.

_Party at our house tomorrow, you in_? ;)

Your stomach does a summersault. You've gotten used to your body acting stupid in situations where Brittany is involved. You're not going to say no to her, you already know that. You love spending time with her. And you'll never decline an invitation to a party. You and alcohol and Brittany in the same room though, could only end badly. You and alcohol in any room with any people usually end badly. You'll embarrass yourself in front of her and she'll think you're weird. Last time you got drunk you got yourself a fake boyfriend and your life pretty much took a completely different turn since then. You probably shouldn't attend a party where both Brittany and your fake boyfriend will be the hosts.

Your eyes widen as you suddenly remember what Brittany told everyone at brunch. That she has a boyfriend. He'll probably be there too. What was his name again? Adam..? Whatever.

You close your eyes and type out a reply.

_I'll be there. _

**OoOo**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you have any ideas about situations you think would be funny or so, please feel free to tell me about them in a review. It would really help. Have a fantastic day/night/morning/afternoon! **


End file.
